


Responsibility

by Patricia_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Angst, Alec Lightwood Feels Guilty, Angst, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Parental Luke Garroway, Police Officer Luke Garroway, Protective Luke Garroway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Alec and Luke interact for the first time since Jocelyn's death.[A missing scene from season 2]
Relationships: Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I rewatch S02E04, I write another fic about it.
> 
> I couldn't help but think how this interaction would go, especially with the state Alec was in.

It took five rings before Alec picked up the phone. “H-hello?”

“Hey, Alec,” Luke said, “There’s been an attack a few blocks from the Jade Wolf…looks like a rogue vamp. Can you come take a look?”

“Um, yeah. I’ll be right there.” He sounded uncertain. Gone was the unfailing professionalism that Luke admired him for.

“Alright, see you soon.”

Although he had become significantly distanced from the Lightwoods after their experiences in the Circle, Luke had watched Alec grow up from afar. He started off as a withdrawn, young archer, doing his best to protect his fellow shadowhunters on their missions. As he got older, he got stronger and more authoritative. Like his parents, Alec was unyieldingly proud and stubborn, but he was also open-minded and diplomatic. After hearing about the spectacle he had made at his wedding, Luke’s respect for the young shadowhunter had doubled. He followed the rules, but he was also willing to stand up for what was right. That’s why Luke now called Alec directly instead of liaising with the Institute.

When Alec arrived at the crime scene, Luke noticed something off about him. He had dark circles under his eyes and beads of sweat on his forehead. More concerning was the way he held himself; gone was his soldier’s stance with low shoulders and a proud jaw. Instead, Alec’s back was hunched slightly, and his hands twitched, sometimes digging his fingers into his palm. He wasn’t looking Luke in the eye.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Luke asked.

The shadowhunter crouched next to the old man’s body. “You’re right, looks like we’re dealing with a rogue vampire. Any leads?”

“I’ve heard it might be one of Camille’s, probably angry that she’s been locked up.”

“Hm.” Alec stood, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I’ll get Aldertree to send a few scouts. The vamp will likely be holed up somewhere close, waiting for nightfall.” He sniffed, jaw clenching in a way that looked painful. He still wouldn’t meet Luke’s eyes.

As the shadowhunter turned to leave, Luke reached out and grasped his arm. Alec froze, shifting his arm out of the werewolf’s grasp. “Alec, what’s going on?” 

“What’s going on?” the young man echoed, disbelief and a bit of panic tinging his words. “I don’t know how you can even stand to be around me.”

“What do you mean?”

It was only then that Alec finally met his gaze. His hazel eyes were bright. “Do you not…?” He recognized Luke’s honest confusion and seemed to steel himself, fists clenched. He directed his words somewhere near Luke’s right shoulder, once again evading his eyes. “It was me, Luke.”

Luke only frowned in response. Alec continued, choking the words out like they were poison. “I… I killed her. Jocelyn.”

Luke felt like the alley walls closed in on him. He had been told about the demon attack. He knew that a shadowhunter had been possessed. But no one had told him who the demon had taken. He took a few deep breaths, focusing on Alec’s face. He had to think about the boy in front of him, not the impossible loss.

“It was a demon, Alec. It wasn’t you.”

Alec shook his head forcefully. Luke got the feeling he wasn’t the first person to say those words to him. “I let the demon in. It was my fault. It was my hand that –” His own hitching breaths seemed to interrupt him. He moved to exit the alleyway, wanting to abandon the conversation entirely.

Luke was faster. He grabbed Alec’s forearm and turned the young man to face him. Before Alec could react, Luke pulled him into a hug.

Alec was a few inches taller than the werewolf, but he crumbled a bit under the pressure of Luke’s arms. For a brief second, he allowed himself to be held, but then his hand on Luke’s chest pushed them apart. “I can’t –” he whispered.

“Alec!” Before Luke could stop him, the shadowhunter disappeared around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you all are healthy and happy!


End file.
